


ART: Sister Hannigram

by nephila_clavipes



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Art, BDSM, Biting, Blood and Gore, Bondage, Cumswapping, D/s, Digital Art, Explicit Sexual Content, Food, Frottage, Hung like a cannibal, Knifeplay, Lingerie, M/M, Murder Husbands, Partially Clothed Sex, Sartorial Sexiness, Shiny. Black. Gloves., Slutty Poses, Snowballing, Sounding, Suspenders, Tentacles, Ties, Will likes the D, Will’s glasses, all the sex, blowjobz, dark!Will, this tag list is gonna be interesting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nephila_clavipes/pseuds/nephila_clavipes
Summary: A very NSFW compilation of Sister Hannigram visually fulfilling the many kinks of Fannibals.





	1. Knifeplay & Biting

Alrighty...well...it started like this:

 

I made a post on my Tumblr:

> # Greetings, I am Sister Hannigram
> 
> Confess to me your Hannigram kinks and I just may absolve you by drawing them
> 
>  

and because we're a bunch of kinky motherlovers, the response was rather enthusiastic. So, without further ado: here's my log of Hannigram sin. Enjoy.

* * *

ONE: BITING AND KNIFEPLAY

I agree. You are absolved.

[Full View Here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/fba6182a08991335a5a246da1eb2ade7/tumblr_pa2hhkF4uI1tfhbhjo2_1280.jpg)

 


	2. Suspenders

TWO: SUSPENDERS

You must now say three Hail Mongooses.

[Full View Here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/8fb3602dc6862a38e971a40e370bd6dd/tumblr_pa4j55DJwD1tfhbhjo2_r1_1280.jpg)


	3. Surprise Cannibals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING GORE AND CHARACTER DEATH (not Will and/or Hanni)
> 
> Some folks were uncomfortable with this one so consider yourself warned.

THREE: SURPRISE CANNIBALZ

Sister Hannigram reached deep into her soul, took this scenario, and made it kinkified.

“ So happy you came for dinner, Dr. Lecter.”

*slutty pose with ‘head’ of BAU on a silver platter*

[Full View Here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/0044ffeeb13d388b130db5eb9740ecfa/tumblr_pa6oaiEW0M1tfhbhjo2_r1_1280.jpg)


	4. Snowballin

FOUR: SNOWBALLIN

 

A good, wholesome kink. Hallelujah.

[Full View Here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Dw7rasAUYAAd2dn?format=jpg&name=large)


	5. Sock Garters, Hair Pulling, Neckties

FIVE: Hair Pulling, Sock Garters, Necktie

[ ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DwLy68_XgAArt8k?format=jpg&name=large)

I tried to include everything….but most of it is implied so…Alfred Hitchcock-esque porn?


	6. Tentaclezzz

SIX: Tentacle Porn, Baby

 

I'll meet you in hell, anon.

 


	7. Shirt Stays

SEVEN: Shirt Stays

There’s a particular ref image that I was compelled to use (and it therefore absolved us of porn)

I made sure there were sock garters to make up for it (‘ω’)


	8. Straitjacket

EIGHT: Straitjacket 

Blessed be 


	9. Lingerie

NINE: Lingerie-ay ay

I may have embellished your kink to make it “sexually confident graham in lingerie manipulating his cannibal to kill annoying ppl in exchange for sexual favors”

 

 To say that I had a blast with this prompt was an understatement 


	10. Oral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it hot in here or...

TEN: Oral

SIN. FOR SHAME. (I chant as I tumble off of the edge of depravity.) 


	11. Bottom!Hanni and a Bitey Graham

TEN: Bottom!Hanni and a Graham that Bites

Behold: the ~~un~~ holy union of two prompts


	12. Frottage

TWELVE: FROTTAGE AND LAMENTATIONS ON WHAT EXACTLY IS FROTTAGE

 

O frottage, why art thou an umbrella sex act term? Grinding? Sword fighting penes?

(Y not both?)


	13. Hand Feeding

THIRTEEN: HAND FEEDING

 

 

Strawberries are sexier than meat, anyway (especially w/syrup amirite)


	14. Born Again Cockslut!Graham

FOURTEEN: BORN-AGAIN COCKSLUT GRAHAM

You asked for it...


	15. Sounding, Sounding, Sounding

FIFTEEN: SOUNDING, SOUNDING, SOUNDING (and gloves)

 

 

Let this stand as inspiration for more sounding in this fandom.  ~~Amen~~


End file.
